Moon Eclipse
by Sticks
Summary: Spider Man/Sailor Moon. *WOO-HOO!!!!* Can you believe it? I *UPDATED* Chapter 11, they finally MEET!!!!
1. Rain

1.1.1 Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District  
  
1.1.2 April 4, 2002  
  
7:42 P.M.  
  
1.1.2.1 One  
  
The streets were icy cold as the rain whipped down. Cold, dark, unforgiving rain, as icily frozen as her heart. Everything about her was cold, from her beautiful long golden hair, to her white and blue school uniform, drenched from the pouring heavens. The white cotton clung to her shirt so tightly you could almost see through it, her hair plastered to her sides and down her back, falling in her face as she tried to wipe away the tears. Tears that kept falling, falling, falling down her face, more coming with each heaving breath she took. Her soul felt empty, it seemed as if she would never quit weeping, never heal. She didn't feel as if she could possibly love again, that her heart would melt and break into a thousand pieces. Her deep, soulful blue eyes burned from all the tears. They fell constantly, one after the other, mixing with the pouring rainwater as it ran into her sobbing mouth, to where all she could taste was a brackish mix of salt and water.  
  
"Why?" she sobbed, her chest heaving with the effort, her entire body wracked with her heart wrenched sobs. On and on she ran, the only noise she heard was the pounding of the rain against the sidewalks and her own footfalls. She ran until she came to the park, and even longer. The paths stretched out before her endlessly, until her muddy trail became one with the forest, deep in the heart of Japan's wilderness.  
  
Water sloshed around her as her black shoes landed heavily in the growing mud puddles. Rust-colored mud, liquefied from the onpouring water, splashed up on her, soaking her legs and skirt in the foul mess. She tried to watch up ahead of her, but the blinding sheets of rain and sleet stung her eyes, making her blink and squint them tight. So blindly she ran, the angry storm sending sheets of icy moisture, inhibiting the minute vision she had. Trees, rocks, and paths.... they were all one and the same, one more shape that seemed to be leering at her from the dark.  
  
Exhausted, her legs no longer able to support her weight, the bedraggled blonde beauty sank to her knees upon a rocky outcropping. Her entire body bobbed with her heart-felt cries, as with each one she seemed closer to despair....  
  
* * *  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she giggled, feeling his warm hands over her eyes as he gently steered her through the halls. He chuckled, in that deep voice that made her knees tremble and her heart race. "No peeking, Usako," he told her, mock-sternly. In truth, she could feel the excitement pouring from him through their bond.  
  
"Now?" she asked, with all the innocence of a child.  
  
"Just a minute," he said, his own childlike delight almost palpable. Mamoru set her on the couch, and proceeded to gently tie a blindfold over her eyes. She giggled again, wondering what her beloved had in store for her. Anticipation mounting, she fidgeted slightly on the comfortable seat, as he fiddled with something in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a warm, fuzzy weight in her lap, as he set a little furry bundle there.  
  
"Now," he said, eyes alight. She pulled the blindfold off her eyes, and her face lit up in wonder. The little fuzzy bundle in her lap was a puppy, looking up at her with wide brown puppy eyes, small pink tongue lolling from its mouth as it cocked its small head to one side as if to get a better look at her. There was a pretty pink silk ribbon tied around its neck, as it wagged its little rump back and forth with as much energy as she herself normally had.  
  
"He's so cute, Mamo-chan!" she said, pulling the puppy up to her face and laughing when it licked her nose. "She," Mamoru replied, gently pushing an errant strand of golden hair behind her ear. "And she's beautiful, just like you." He leaned towards her, tilting his chin to meet her lips. She kissed him back, slowly, but with every ounce of love in her.  
  
"I love you, my Mamo-chan," she said softly, her eyes drinking in the sight of him, so close to her. "I love you too," he said, just as softly, "Usako."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Why?" she repeated again, clutching her hands to her chest, the rain still pouring down around her. "Mamo-chan," she sobbed, "How could you do this to me?"  
  
2 New York, United States: State of New York  
  
2.1.1 April 4, 2002  
  
5:42 A.M.  
  
Two 


	2. Sunrise

Author's notes: Hey, everyone!!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! This second chapter was written by my partner... (give a bow... lol) It shows what's happening at the same time as Usagi's crying her heart out. The story will alternate like this for a while, until we bring the two together. That's where the NYC 5:42 came in, it was a screw-up on my part for not editing before I posted. * shrug* Anyways, hope you like this piece, and I'll have the next up shortly!!!!! Luv, ~Sticks~  
  
Disclaimer: You think we own Sailor Moon or Spider-man? Thank you, I'm flattered, but maybe you should see a doctor or something about your latest CAT-scan....... lol....  
  
  
  
  
  
1 "Sunrise"  
  
5:42 AM  
  
New York City, New York : United States of America  
  
Spring always brought a tear to Peter Parker's eye, a season of rebirth and love seemed like a higher being's way of taunting him. The George Washington bridge stood beckoning him as he swung towards the island of Manhattan, its gray stones echoing the cries of lost love and deadly realizations. Years prior to now, Peter had been "cursed" with the incredible strength and agility of a spider through a freak accident. Through a series of fatal mistakes and unsaid thank you's, Peter Parker had became the amazing Spider-man. Death had always been near to the hero at every corner, it had beckoned to him a sweet rest from his responsibility or to echo that his life was a solitary one. The death of his uncle Ben had caused him to travel down this road of redemption; his sweet kind-hearted uncle had paid the price for Peter not adhering to Ben's own words "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". A tear came down Peter's right eye as he let go of the web strand that had carried him thus far and plummeted towards the oncoming bridge traffic. A few gawking kids cheered as the red and blue costumed hero swung by their parents' car as the family trip to New York was being completed.  
  
I wish I could be like them.....be free again, it felt so good back then Peter thought to himself as he shot a short web line to bring him onto a city bus's roof, riding the bus for a few minutes until morning traffic caused the gray and green bus to stop. Taking the cue, Peter shot a strand of organic webbing towards his destination and swung away as people in the stopped traffic bellowed cheers, boo's and comments at their friendly neighborhood spider-man.  
  
Not many people knew Spider-man's reason for visiting the George Washington bridge in early April, not many people ever realized Spider-man's tragic true connection to the death of Gwen Stacy but those who did understood Peter's obsession with this place. two years prior, Peter had lost his first real love to the evil twisted mind of Norman Osborn. Osborn had gone insane and became the Green Goblin, He had decided early on in his evil career that young Spider-man deserved to pay for interfering with the evil one's plans. After numerous battles, both hero and villain had been revealed to their respected opponent, and the ultimate revenge had been at hand. One rainy, dark April night, The Green Goblin had kidnapped Gwen and brought her to the very bridge that Peter stood on. Osborn had taunted Peter as he tortured the blonde haired love with death and when Norman had finally let Gwen Stacy fall, Even spider-man's agility, strength and experience could not save her. He had snagged her with a web line before she had come anywhere the bottom of the bridge, saved her from a most gruesome death, only to find the shock of the fall and the abrupt halt of her descent had killed his true love. Death, like Peter figured, had taunted him once again.  
  
So it came to be that Peter would leave a rose at the bridge on the anniversary of her death. His way of saying sorry for not being stronger, to remind himself to strive more and more, and to especially remind himself of what happens to people if they got too close. A very sad peter now stood on the top of the famous bridge, remembering a big turning point in his life. The beautiful loving face of Gwen Stacy filled his mind as he pulled the flower he had placed in web pouch he had created to hold his clothes and anything else he needed to carry out and stared out at the bridge around him. Looking down at the flower, Peter sighed and placed it at the spot he had stood at two years ago. To have to go through so much pain so soon into one's life was horrible but for Peter Parker it was reality and it was never a dull moment.  
  
"Gwen.....its been two years now. Mary Jane and I....I guess we are getting closer but I'm afraid that I will lose her like I lost you. I tried honey, I still have nightmares about that night, how I could have stopped you from dying. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had saved you, with my luck you would have left me after that........I would have left me also," he said as he made sure not to pull his mask off to wipe his tears, news choppers were always lurking around the congested traffic on the bridge around this time.  
  
"I guess I have moved on, but others haven't. Professor Warren quit and hasn't been seen since....he took your death harder than I did.....huh, what is that?" Peter stopped and looked around as siren had broken his concentration .The wind picked up, causing the haunted hero to shiver a little and before he could go on talking to the past and ghosts, a fleet of sirens began to echo over the usual humming of Manhattan. Peter knew he only had a hour till sunrise and only a few hours of sleep awaited him but the sirens and smoke cascading from a distant rooftop ended any thoughts of sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stay as long as I wanted......I don't think I'll ever get rest until I'm dead," Peter said as he pulled the web bag onto his back and ran towards the ledge, taking a giant open arms leap. He freefell half way down the bridge and shot out a web-line from his wrist.  
  
"Another day....another sleepless day for your friendly neighborhood Spider- man," Peter joked to himself as he swung towards the fire and began his already busy day. 


	3. Twilight

1 Author's notes: Hey, I'm back!!!! lol.... anyway, this is the next chapter, and it should be pretty long!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews and ideas. Anybody have any ideas yet as to why they have a falling- out??? I promise you, its not what you expect! *evil author's grin * ^_^ Please keep the reviews coming, even though I would write this anyway! It's going to be GREAT, I promise. My buddy and I've got it all worked out. ^_~  
  
Luv, ~Sticks~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. If I did, do you think I'd be writing it on FF.net??? LOL.... I have no money, so I'm not worth suing, LOL  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Three  
  
4.1 "Twilight"  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7 Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District  
  
7.1.1 April 4, 2002  
  
9:15 P.M.  
  
  
  
Usagi Tsukino gently lifted herself up from the hard stone, and pushed her golden blonde hair from her eyes. It was wet and matted against her skin, and she knew combing it afterwards would be a task. She sighed, turning her tear-weary eyes to the sky, where the rain still fell. Not so hard now, though, for the fiery storm had finally begun to soothe, sending down only a soft, gentle sprinkling. Her blue eyes seemed to have lost much of their shine, their warmth, reflecting only coldness and deep, impenetrable pain. She exhaled, savoring the feel of the forest mist upon her skin, coating her with a million tiny fingertips. It felt so good, this time just after the rain, when the forest began to breathe again, taking in the life the pouring heavens had given it.  
  
She stood, her chin held high and her bearing proud, and she seemed, just once, to actually be that princess of long ago. But it was all an act; here, in this secret place where none could see. None, that is, but a shadowy figure clinging to the impending darkness of night. A shadow, not easily seen and more easily forgotten, watching the hurting girl with an evil malice and an untamed lust. She ran up the path she had come, stumbling with the deep puddles of mud and upraised tree roots, fighting to keep both her balance and to shake that feeling of being watched. Smiling softly to itself, the figure backed into the shadows and disappeared.  
  
* * * *  
  
The childlike delight on Mamoru's face was evident to Usagi, and she found herself getting caught in his excitement and sharing in it. She smiled, catching his ear-to-ear grin as he leaned down towards her, and put a finger to his mouth as he silenced her. She looked up at him, light blue eyes to dark, and allowed him to lead her into the dining room.  
  
Everywhere there was candles; beautiful rose-scented candles, white vanilla-scents, tapers, columns…all lit and casting a romantic glow about the walls and tables. The little German shepherd pup was frolicking about the living room and chewing up Mamoru's favorite novel. Usagi giggled, and Mamoru's face fell. She shook her head, and pointed at the puppy. His expression brightened, and turned irritated at the same time. He took the book from the dog, who cocked her little head as if to say who, me? Shaking his head, he handed the pup a Milkbone, but anyone who's had a puppy knows they want what they're not supposed to have. So, of course, after she had gobbled up the treat, the puppy waddled back into the living room, a black and tan ball of fuzz, and proceeded to gnaw on the leg of his couch.  
  
This, Mamoru hadn't yet noticed, nor had he noticed the little yellow puddle inside one of his slippers, newspaper untouched. His attention was focused solely on Usagi again, as he gently steered her to the table.  
  
Dinner had been good, and Mamoru had gone all-out. Normally he didn't, so wondering why put Usagi on a bit of an edge and made her anxious. It felt good, though, just sitting here with the man she loved without a care in the world. Besides, that is, the black-and-tan pup bent on destruction. She smiled softly. Everything was right in her life; perfect, wonderful. She would even graduate high school this year, and had a music scholarship to a good university in the United States. New York, in fact. No one except Mamoru and those in her choir knew she could sing, and could sing really well. It was one thing she enjoyed and the one thing she felt she was good at. Still, she was shy, and never showed the Senshi. Perhaps one day she and Minako could combine their voices; Mina's crystalline soprano and her own rich alto to be the best duet pair to grace Tokyo. She smiled a bit at her fantasy. To most who knew her, Usagi Tsukino was a talentless, clumsy cry-baby who would spend most her life trying to pass high school. College would be unthinkable to them for her to attain. She didn't think so. After Galaxia, she had realized she needed to pull herself together, that the future was coming and coming soon, and she needed to prepare herself.  
  
So she had taken special after-school sessions with her teachers, concentrated deeply on their lessons, and actually found herself learning. There was no way she'd beat Ami, obviously, but she wasn't failing anymore either. Everything Ami had tried to beat into her since eighth grade was finally becoming clear, and she had passed the college entrance exam and SAT's with a high score. But being as shy as she was, she hadn't shown anyone but her parents and, of course, Mamoru. And he was proud for her, that she had finally found direction and had decided to apply the intelligence he knew she had.  
  
"Usagi," Mamoru said, clearing his throat and meeting her rich azure eyes, "I have something I want to ask...."  
  
For the first time since she had met him, he suddenly seemed unsure of himself, or of what to say. To her, it had always seemed that no matter what, Mamoru would always find the right thing to say, would always have the answer. It seemed that tonight he wasn't quite at ease.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she asked, wondering what had put him ill at ease.  
  
"Usako," he said, "We've been through so much, and I know I've never said this out loud, I took it for granted and simply assumed..." His gaze clouded and he took a moment before meeting her eyes again. "It's just...after Galaxia, I mean, I almost lost you then, for good...I couldn't bear that, Usako, without knowing...Without having asked you, without having heard you say...." She looked up at him, rapt with attention, her blue eyes filled with love and curiosity.  
  
"Usako," he said again, searching for something in her pupils it seemed, they were so close. "My love. I know I haven't always been the best person, or probably the most worthy of you, and your unending love and devotion, and I regret that, but I try, and I promise you I will stop at nothing to see you safe and happy...What I'm trying to say is this," he said, running a hand through his hair, "Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity, would you be my wife?"  
  
Usagi stood there, motionless, for a moment, not quite grasping what had just happened. Her dream, ever since she had met Mamoru and realized she loved him with the very depths of her heart, and been to stand at his side always and to marry him. Here, that was coming true, and she said the first thing that leapt into her mind and heart:  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She trudged in, late, to her home in Juuban. Waiting for her from her window was the black Celestial Guardian, Luna, worry evident all over her features. She saw her Princess, but didn't let the princess see her, and leapt off into the trees. Inside the house was her puppy, whom she named Sukie, scratching at the door, begging to be let out. But with the storm, she hadn't, and if the pup could dance she would have been from the urge of nature's call. Since the rain was about gone, Usagi let out the little dog, who ran around in the bushes trying not to get its feet wet. It returned about two minutes later, and followed her mistress into the house.  
  
Tired, wet, and unhappy, Usagi took off her muddy shoes and socks and set them by the door to dry, and walked slowly up the stairs. She undressed, stripping herself down, and took a shower. Afterwards, clean, she decided to be a bad girl and soak in the bath for about an hour. No one else was home, they'd all gone out to eat and had left a note. She had been so late, they'd grown tired of waiting. She was seventeen; if she wanted something, she could get it. After bath, her skin was pink from the heat and her toes and fingers were all wrinkled, but she didn't care. She pulled on some pajamas and flopped down on the bed, and began to go to sleep, but her hand strayed to a necklace around her throat. Hung on the chain was a beautiful diamond ring, with the band a streak of white and yellow gold wrapped together. Golden, and silver. Earth's light, and the Moon's. Her and Mamoru. She almost wept again, but couldn't. She had cried all the tears she could cry, and her sobs were dry.  
  
After their falling-out, she couldn't bear to chunk the beautiful piece of jewelry, couldn't believe that their love that had once been so meaningful as to defy death and reach across time and space could suddenly be so.... meaningless. Surely he couldn't have been so cold as to betray her like that, surely he still loved her...Or was she simply so in love with him she couldn't see?  
  
"Mamo-chan," she whispered into the night, "I love you, and I always will.....Why don't you love me?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tell me what you think!!!!! Ideas, suggestions, you simply can't get enough of it.....^_~ I love reading it!! And I'm sure my mysterious partner does, too. LOL.........  
  
Always, ~Sticks~ 


	4. Daybreak

Co-author's notes: Hey, glad ya'll made it for the fourth chapter!! In case you haven't noticed my buddy and me are alternating chapters between Peter's world and Usagi's. Next chapter will be about Usagi.  
  
See ya'll then, and enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chp 4 "Daybreak"  
  
8:04 AM  
  
New York City, New York (United States of America)  
  
The collision between Peter and his frameless bed made a thumping sound that echoed throughout the loft. The two floor loft that he had until recently shared with Harry Osborn felt empty without his former roommate's snoring. A month had passed since the younger Osborn had decided to move into his descessed father's old penthouse but still kept some things over at the loft and helped Peter out with the rent every month. Harry came and went as he pleased and still kept his bedroom, usually bringing women over at all hours of the night which bugged the dateless Parker sometimes.  
  
'Harry was here tonight. the mess confirms that' Peter thought as he pulled his bent his left leg out and kept his right straight. On instinct he opened his right eye to make sure he had removed his costume.  
  
"Better safe then sorry" He mumbled as he closed his eye again and started counting sheep.  
  
The sound of female giggling and the sudden blinding light from the hallway made Peter open his right eye again to look around. His door suddenly slamed shut and Harry's voice told the girl to cool it.  
  
"Correction, he is still here" Peter groaned to himself as he rolled over onto his back and put his hands over his face. Harry was one of Peter's closest friends but ever since the elder Osoborn's death he had begun to change. He had become like his father in a lot of ways but Peter prayed every night that Harry didnt take up his father's dark legacy and become the Green Goblin  
  
'How can I fight my best friend?' Peter thought over as sleep did not come as the duo in the next room over made drunken noise.  
  
  
  
9:04 AM  
  
Harry and his lady friend had left ten mintues prior and Peter was still held up in his room trying to sleep. His tired eyes counted the dots on the cieling since he had run out of sheep to count. The alarm clock had made a fatal mistake when it had announced nine o'clock and was now lying in pieces next to Peter's bed. Lack of sleep was beginning to give Peter a headache.  
  
"Why me?...I bet Batman doesn't have this problem" peter groaned out a joke as the "drip drip" of the bathroom faucet drove him mad.  
  
"Im talking to myself now.....maybe I'm going insane????" Peter muttered, finally finishing his thoughts on Insomnia aloud.  
  
9:20 AM  
  
Sleep had finally come for Peter, the relief washed over his heavy eyelids as the darkness overcame his vision. His body ached all over from his old battle wounds and from sleeping on his side but he pushed the pain away. His short brown hair was now matted as he once again rolled over. Over the last four years, Peter had become a troubled sleeper who always tossed and turned. He never really knew why he was this way but linked it back to the fact that he didn't get that much sleep to begin with. His dream was cryptic in a sense, its images both good and bad. Mary Jane's smiling face made him remember the easier days and the sudden rearing of Jonah Jameson's face made him want to jump off a building. The dream didn't really have any sounds so when a knocking began to become audible Peter growled  
  
"No, go away, me sleeping," he mumbled but when the knocking was suddenly answered by the calling of his name, he opened his eyes wide.  
  
"AUNT MAY???? THE DINNER???" Peter cried out as he skyrocketed out of bed and swung his robe on. He had completely forgot that tonight was a family dinner involving Aunt May, Mary Jane and her Aunt Watson. In five second flat, Peter had ran out his door, down the hallway and did a leaping flip down to the first floor then ran to the door. Huffing and puffing, Peter kept the door jam on and opened a door a crack.  
  
"Morning Aunt May...." he started as the old voice of Aunt May rang out.  
  
"Peter Parker, How disrespectful of a nephew to keep his dear old aunt waiting ten minutes outside of his apartment. Do let me in Peter!" Aunt May hollered as she shook her frail pointer finger at Peter. Looking back into the apartment, Peter's face went pale and he earned a upset stomach..the place was a mess.  
  
'What am I going to do? She cant come in but I cant keep her out any longer...its the ol' Parker luck....has to be' Peter thought as Aunt May began to start her berating again. Peter's war on crime had taken its toll on his real life in the form of broken relationships, lost jobs and reprimands from Aunt May. Peter's daydream earned him a swat on the nose through the partially open door by Aunt May. She pulled her hand back and glared at her nephew.  
  
"Are you paying attention to me, young man? Let me in NOW!" Aunt May demanded. Looking down, defeated, Peter closed the door and pulled the door jack off and then fully opened the door. Aunt May mumbled something about Peter's manners and walked in but before she could say anything else her face also went white.  
  
The living room was filled with empty wine bottles, clothes, and was torn apart. Peter knew this wasn't his fault but he knew his aunt did not.  
  
"Haven't I taught you to live neat and clean? Only a pig lives in a pig sty," the frail aunt said as she turned around, which made Peter step back.  
  
"Sorry, Harry threw a party last night. I held up in...." he got out before he was interrupted once again by Aunt May.  
  
"Blaming poor Harr for your decadence? The boy moved out a month ago. I do say Peter," Aunt May said as her voice trailed off. Peter began to use selective hearing when Aunt May mentioned Uncle Ben for that was a subject he didn't like to discuss or think about. It was when he tuned May out that his fear rose up a notch, an owner-less bra was draped over the arm of Harry's leather black couch. Peter also realized that he had still not moved the bulky couch out yet.  
  
'OH NO!??!?! What am i going to do?..wait.if I could... Peter thought as he formed a battle plan that was risky but if Aunt May saw that bra he would get more of a tongue lashing.  
  
"Aunt May! Look out the window! There is a big balloon flying by!" he said to the now distracted aunt. May turned to look out the window and Peter threw his plan into motion.  
  
"Peter, What are you talking about? I don't see any balloon, oh that reminds me of the time that Ben bought you that ...." Aunt May trailed off as Peter snagged the bright orange bra with a web line and yanked it back into his hands. Before Aunt May could turn back to repremand Peter for changing the subject, Peter had wrapped the web covered bra in his hands.  
  
"Sorry Aunt May, It must be have been my imagination." Peter said sheepishly.  
  
Swinging her head back at Peter, Aunt May sighed and looked around.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter but we raised you to be neat and clean, to see you in this state is distressing." she said as Peter looked at her.  
  
"You said "WE" again..." Peter said in his soft calm voice as Aunt May looked away and blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry Peter, I guess I will never be the same without him..Ben is in my blood now," the frail lady said as Peter kept back any tears.  
  
Could he ever tell his aunt that Uncle Ben would still be alive if it hadn't been for his foolishness and disrespect of his morals? The guilt he felt could and never would be erased not even by every thug, robber, and super-villain that he captured but Peter Parker prayed it would give him a second chance to tell his uncle he was sorry.  
  
"Peter is something wrong?" Aunt May's words brought him back from his deep thinking.  
  
"I'm okay. Just thinking," Peter said as Aunt May looked at him and his hand.  
  
"Peter, it's not your fault that he died. Your uncle would be so proud of what you have become, a famous photographer for the Daily Bugle, college student, everything he wanted you to be and more. That man loved you more than he loved himself," she said as she coughed and wiped a tear away. Before anything else could be said or cried over, Aunt May cut Peter off.  
  
"Well, I came over to tell you that dinner is at seven and that Mary Jane is looking forward to seeing you." May said as she pulled at her tiny blue purse and smiled at Peter.  
  
"You should have enough time to clean this pig sty up before you even begin to think about heading over to the house. And Peter...do be on time." she said as he waved good bye and rushed out of the loft before she burst into tears, she couldn't let Peter see her weak.  
  
The front door closed behind Aunt May and she stopped to wipe another tear before heading off. Shaking her hand she pulled out a beaten, tear soaked picture of her dead husband.  
  
"Ben....you would laugh and tell me that I need to be easier on the boy. Oh, dear, do I miss you..." she said as she kissed the picture and put it back into the purse. She held her head high and walked away from the apartment.  
  
Shaken, Peter sighed and sat down on the couch. The bra was placed on the arm of the couch as Peter wiped the held back tears away and gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Ben. I'll never give up," he said to himself as he pushed his pain and anguish back and thought about sleep again.  
  
'Maybe I can get some sleep, then clean' Peter thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. The apartment was silent now, just Peter and the web covered bra. All the tension flowed away as sleep began to take over. He was so happy for that instant but the phone ringing killed his happiness. He grabbed the cordless green phone and slammed it against the side of his face.  
  
"Owh...hello?" Peter answered.  
  
"Peter? It's Robbie....Jonah would like to know if you have any extra pictures of Spider-Man, he has a big editorial today and is willing to pay extra." The editor of the Daily Bugle, Robbie Robertson, told the insomnia- ravaged Peter as Jonah Jameson's booming yelling could be heard in the background.  
  
"Sure, give me an hour," Peter groaned.  
  
"Peter ....he needs them now," Robbie said.  
  
"Okay....lust let me get dressed," Peter said as they said their good-byes and hung up. Dropping the phone onto the ground, Peter put his hands over his face and groaned.  
  
"I'M UP....I'M UP...can't a hero get sleep around here?" He moaned as he pulled himself up off the comfy couch to get dressed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Poor Peter!!!! LOL….. What a night!! Yowch…. Kinda makes me love my sleep all the more. ^_~ Well, reviews are greatly appreciated, both my be and my partner, "Harmful Cure." Until the next chapter, and our hero and heroine meet……  
  
~Sticks~ 


	5. Morning

Five  
  
"Morning"  
  
1  
  
2 Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District  
  
2.1 April 5, 2002  
  
9:27 A.M.  
  
It was bright, cheerful morning before Usagi awoke, late and with barely enough time to make it for class. She dressed in a hurry, and pelted out the door to run for Juuban High, her shiny black shoes clicking on the pavement and golden hair blowing in the wind. Forget the bus; there was definitely no time. Thank goodness it was final exam day, and seniors were exempt from the horrendous tests.  
  
She barely made it inside the iron gates before they locked shut, and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, she caught sight of her best friend for years, although in the later years they had grown apart: Naru.  
  
"Ossu1, Naru!!" she called, eagerly waving over her redheaded friend. Through all her years of secrecy, Naru had only once shown any hint that she might have known of Usagi's secret identity. Over time, Naru had grown quite tall, and had decided to grow out her lovely, wavy red hair. Neither of them looked as they had in eighth grade, when Usagi first learned of her destiny. They had both grown and matured, hopefully for the better.  
  
Usagi still looked similar; she still had the bright blue eyes and creamy skin of her younger days, and she still insisted on wearing her hair in her double-bunned pigtails. Still, one could glance at either and know that neither Usagi nor Naru was the same little girl they used to be.  
  
"Graduation, huh?" Naru smiled, walking over to Usagi. She nodded excitedly, blonde pigtails bobbing.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi agreed, wondering if, truly, they had finally come so far. It seemed, too, that it had come so fast, and Usagi knew none of them would ever be the same.  
  
"America…" Naru whispered conspiratorially, "And on a scholarship, too!" She grinned over at Usagi. "Wow…you might even get to see Mamoru!"  
  
At the mention of Earth's prince, Usagi's happy demeanor suddenly turned icy. Her normally warm, cerulean eyes became glacial, and her lip began to tremble. She turned, barely looking at Naru, and fled the area.  
  
"Usa?!" Naru called, "USAGI?!!"  
  
She ran, on and on again, as she had the night before in the blinding rain. Still she ran, wishing that the speed of her footfalls would carry her away from the present, away from her problems. 'Why?' she thought, 'Why does it still have to hurt so bad…? Why does it feel like my heart's been ripped from my chest, that all I have left is to cry?'  
  
Usagi ran past where the other students were eating, talking, laughing gaily, and waiting for school to start. Sitting together at the base of a tree, watching quietly, were the Senshi. Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat there, only Rei was missing, since she went to a nearby private school. Minako tried to get up and run after her hurting Princess, but Makoto laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Minako sat down again, watching after the blonde with pain in her eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
There had been a meeting called for the Inner Senshi, the Outers still out and about and beyond reach. Luna and Artemis had arranged for it to be held, as usual, at Rei's temple. Except Usagi hadn't been invited, but Mamoru had.  
  
"This will be hard, and difficult, for us all," Artemis had said. Then Luna turned and fixed both Rei and Mamoru with a hard, cold stare. "You know what you must do," she said. The two regarded each other, and the black cat. Then, they lowered their heads. "Yes," he said, "We know."  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi was headed in toward class, when a wave of intense nausea overcame her senses. It seemed almost that the very walls around her began to swerve, and she was dizzy and sick to her stomach in the same instant. Whether from her crying or running without breakfast, she wasn't sure. All she saw and heard were the concerned voices of Naru and her teacher, and the cold, icy glare from Makoto that broke her heart, before her eyes closed and darkness ran awash of her consciousness.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ah ha ha!!! Cliffhanger!!!! :) I know, I know, evil way to end the chapter…..Don't worry, you might find out what Mamoru did next chapter…. Or not. *evil grin * Reviews are great!!! They keep me going, although I'd write this anyway. I think my partner and I are in love with this story…We're already planning sequel ideas!! Lol….anyway, reviews are a God- send!!!! Please, send more!!!!  
  
~Sticks~  
  
Oh, and 1Ossu- Japanese for "hi" ^_~ 


	6. Tangled Web

Chapter 6: "the Tangled Web"  
  
11:32 AM  
  
New York City, New York (United States of America)  
  
Smoke and fluttering bank statments filled the air as a secluded patch of a building rubble shifted and a red gloved hand pushed through. Gasped breathing could be heard as Spider-man pulled himself out of the ground and made a web barrier so no more rubble could slide into the hole. An hour had gone by since the First National bank in the Wall Street district had been blown sky high to cover the escape of a group of robbers .  
  
Peter was angry, pain shot through his ribs as he held back a yelp while beginning to pull the four to five survivors out, which momentarily extinguished the rage. Shocked and terrified faces looked upon him for answers to why the men had leveled the thirteen-story bank but all they got was the emotionless mask that held back Peter Parker's glaring face. Already tired and hungry, Peter had ventured over to the Daily Bugle not one hour earlier and had been scammed out of a decent sum for his pics. Jameson had given him a check for half of what he normally received, something that made the down-on-his-luck Parker furious. Walking down the street only moments later, Peter had heard the sounds of police sirens and news choppers. The sirens had led him to the Wall Street bank as its workers had been held hostage by a group of bank robbers, helpless to stop the five-man group.  
  
Everything had gone good as far as Peter thought. He had entered through a open vent in the roof and climbed the shafts down to the window- less main chamber of the bank. Tellers had been grouped in a corner as the guards were laid down next to each other, both dead. Peter had a bad feeling in his gut as he saw this, one resembled Uncle Ben, so he pushed that thought about resemblance back to the rear burner of his mind. The first robber had been easy to take out but Peter soon found that these robbers had planned for his arrival.  
  
It was if they had been sent there to drag me out.....but that doesn't sound right Peter thought as he pulled the last surviving teller out of the makeshift hole.  
  
The robbers had been smart and had a back up plan, in other words: A bomb. The timer had only been set for a minute, which meant the group had been made up of athletic guys since they were gone before the place blew. Instead of trying to disarm the bomb, Spider-man grabbed the remaining tellers and had created a web dome to protect them from the eventual fallout.  
  
Now Peter was dusting himself off. His costume was ravaged and had many rips and tears where rubble had cut him. His ribs hurt like hell but he had to get home and clean himself up for the dinner later. Paramedics and cops filed in and took over the job that Spidey had started, some gave glares at Peter while others smiled and gave a thumbs up. Peter put his hand on his head and found a rip in his mask exposed a chunk of his brown hair, now dusted. A paramedic asked him if he was okay, Peter responded with a shrug and one word.  
  
"Never," he said as he jumped away from the scene and shot a strand of webbing to a nearby building-top for leverage. He swung up town towards his apartment, hoping a police or news chopper would not follow him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The reporters asked a few questions, their cameras flashing as the survivors were taken to the hospital for check-ups and questioning. Words flew around that Spider-man had saved them but had not captured the villains responsible for the destruction. A representative confirmed that it was too early to know if the robbers had in fact made off with the loot but speculations were Spider-man was a part of the crew. All this news was the same to Mary Jane Watson. If only they would realize that Spider- man was a hero and not a menace.  
  
"Thank J. Jonah Jameson for that," she mumbled as she crossed the living room to the bathroom. Keeping the TV. on, she pulled the towel wrapped around her hair off and glared in the mirror.  
  
I hate my hair, she thought as her beautiful wet red hair fell down around her face, stringy and meshed. She pulled the towel around her waist a little higher on instinct. She shared the apartment with her Aunt Watson, who helped her out of binds and money situations. The elder Watson had headed over to May Parker's house earlier and Mary Jane could have gone nude around the house but her insecurities held her back. Wanting to be an actress/supermodel was hard if she was unwilling to show some skin but her mind was altered.  
  
I'm ugly.....why do all these guys like me? she thought as she pulled a small red hair dryer and black brush out of the bathroom cabinet. Years of mental abuse from her father had shaped Mary Jane into a self-loathing woman.  
  
Maybe that's why I smoke? Only pretty people smoke. I just want to be like them, pretty, she added to her thoughts as she thumbed the dryer on high, letting the noise drown out her negativities.  
  
A few minutes later she was in her room rummaging in the closet. Various dresses made her smile and others made her wonder what she was thinking when she had bought them. Some brought back fond memories while others brought back traumatic ones. A red Chinese- styled one had been worn to a dinner held by Norman Osborn, she had been dating Harry at the time and he wished to show her off to the elder Osborn but Norman had not showed up. The Green Goblin had appeared though and attacked the dinner, killing the senior partners of Oscorp and almost killing Mary Jane in the destruction of a balcony. If not for the last minute save by Spider- man, the redhead would have died there. She was grateful for the man.  
  
Peter....you always were there for me...even then, she thought to herself as she bit her lip and held back the thought of his dual identity.  
  
I should have realized he was .....he was him but I guess I was scared to think that she thought as she smiled and pushed that back in her mind, she needed to pick a dress. A nice respectable black one and a green number that also looked respectable but was more modern than the black one. She chose the green dress and went back into the bathroom to change into it; Peter would be at the dinner tonight and she wanted to look good for him. The TV in the living room went from Mary Jane's favorite soap opera "Secret Hospital" to a special report:  
  
"New York rocked again by escalating bank robberies. Just ten minutes ago New York's Spider-man interfered with a police stand-off with the group labeled " the Alphabet gang" for their leaving letters of the alphabet at the scenes of their crimes. Police say to be on alert for anything suspicious and report if you see anything....these men are armed and dangerous. Also, Wall Street was closed off and all buildings were evacuated in case of building damage. More on the five o'clock news, now back to your broadcast already in progress."  
  
Mary Jane's heart skipped a beat as the report ended and returned to Ricardo purposing to Tammy on the sleazy soap opera.  
  
I hope you are okay, Peter. Mary Jane thought as she turned the TV. off and went back to getting ready.  
  
  
  
Peter had made a pit stop to pick up his stray clothes on top of a nearby building and stopped in a restaurant to go to the bathroom. As he walked into the cramped two person bathroom, he tossed his coat onto the sink and gripped the battered sink.  
  
He had cuts and a couple big bruises on his face, looking at the bathroom mirror of "Lucky Chan's" Chinese restaurant, Peter frowned and grumbled.  
  
How do I explain this??? he thought as he moved his face around in the mirror to get a good view of the nasty bruise on his left cheek. Realizing he had not wiped some dry blood from the corner of his mouth, Peter grimaced at his image.  
  
Good going Peter, you're lucky to be alive. Those people are lucky to be alive as well, that web dome stunt was smart, but risky, Peter berated himself as a frightened Chinese man looked Peter up and down, turned around and left the way he had just come in. Taking his coat off the sink, Peter walked out to the main lobby of the tiny restaurant and requested to use the phone.  
  
Peter took the phone from the petite black- haired Chinese lady and dialed up the one person that could help him out of this bind. He grabbed his side a little as the sharp pain in his ribs resurfaced. The ringing went on for a few seconds before a young lady's voice answered.  
  
"Oscorp, How may I direct your call?" the young secretary said as her gum- chewing could be heard through the receiver.  
  
"Mr. Osborn please," Peter asked as a shiver went up his spine, he was used to calling Harry Harry... not Mr. Osborn.  
  
"Please hold," the lady said as the nerve-killing hold music cut in. Peter frowned for a moment.  
  
Harry always had a thing for young secretaries...maybe this is the one he brought over last night? Peter thought as a smile appeared on his face when the line clicked back over but it soon disappeared.  
  
"Sir?" the young lady asked once again.  
  
"Yes, may I speak with Mr. Osborn? Tell him that Peter Parker would like a moment of his busy time," Peter said politely as a slight pause came.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, Mr. Osborn is in a meeting with the head of research, where should I have him direct his call?" the lady said as Peter coughed and pulled the phone back to his mouth.  
  
" He should have it with him. Tell him to call my apartment," Peter said as both said goodbye and hung up their phones. He handed the phone back to the receptionist and looked around the place.  
  
"Nice place..." he commented as he walked out the door into the busy sidewalks of New York. He looked around and then slapped his forehead.  
  
"I'm not home....how am I going to answer the phone?" he groaned as he turned in the direction of his apartment.  
  
  
  
The office of Harry Osborn, president of Oscorp, was dim and ominous. The young Osborn liked it that way since the dimness hid his insecurities from potential enemies and his workers. His tan suit clung to his athletic body as the air conditioning kept the office at a chilling sixty degrees. Harry had learned from his father that if you keep one's enemies uncomfortable, then they will be yours to toy with. He felt that to keep the family business running he would have to become his father.  
  
(I wonder if dad would be proud of me? I've boosted profits up two or three margins since I became president. I even kept the government funding that you had almost lost, Father, he thought, as his blonde-haired secretary came in the darkened room for a moment and a smile painted across his face.  
  
"Mr. Osborn, head of research, Hector Podus, is here to see you," she said as a flicker in her eye made the president of one of the largest companies in the world shiver.  
  
She wants me....definitely, he thought as a small skinny man with large bifocals scurried by the sexy secretary and into his view.  
  
"Mr. Osborn, we must talk over the subject transfer order for Experiment Twelve." the man squeaked as Harry nodded for the secretary to close the door and take any messages.  
  
"Yes Mr. Podus...do tell me what concerns you," Harry said, using the dignified tones his father had drilled into him since the death of his mother. The mousy Dr. Podus coughed and shook his head absent-mindedly.  
  
"Mr. Osborn, the subject is not ready for transporting to the government facility," the man said in a whiny tone.  
  
Frowning, Harry looked at the man and then down at the files concerning Experiment Twelve. Biochemical warfare was the past, genetic manipulation was the big thing this year and as always Oscorp was the leader in the field. The files before him documented a cellular growth serum that could make a man re-grow limbs using the regenerative cells of reptiles.  
  
"Dr. Conners states in these documents that everything is right on schedule. I understand if you are having apprehensions over this, Dr. Podus, but I have the U.S government, our employers, breathing down my neck wanting results. What am I supposed to tell them when I don't have anything to show?" Harry said as his irritation at this Dr. Podus grew more and more.  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"I don't know, sir, I would have to do a little more research and experimentation before I..." the man said as Harry put his hand up.  
  
"How soon?" he asked again to the now terrified scientist in front of him.  
  
The mousy scientist cowered in front of the young Osborn, something Harry found empowering for him.  
  
He is afraid of ME! It is so incredible.....but do I need to be like this? he thought as a deep unconscious urge had one remark for that: To survive you must break the backs of the weak so you may use them as platforms to stand upon.  
  
"Two months," the man croaked.  
  
"TWO MONTHS?....Why wasn't I told that this project was not ready? That you were behind schedule because two months extension to me sounds like you are behind." Harry said with anger-fueled words. The man threw his hands forward to try to escape blame with excuses.  
  
"NO excuses. You knew the deadline before you began this project. The government wants this in their hands by next Friday. No one is allowed to leave the lab till this work is finished. Cots will be sent down for you and your staff. I want "two months" to become two days and nights." Harry growled as Hector quickly agreed and took a few steps back.  
  
Harry dismissed the shaking scientist, who scurried off to tell his research staff the bad news.  
  
He must fear for his job, two months....if dad was here the man wouldn't be fearing for his job, but for his life. Sometimes I wished I had paid attention to his talks about science...I'm not a scientist, I'm a young man who inherited a large world, Harry thought to himself as he pulled a hand through his slicked back brown hair.  
  
I have to speed up the other research groups now....great, Harry mused over as his secretary, Serie, buzzed in a few words.  
  
(A Peter Parker called for you and i told him you were in a meeting. Also a Mr. Harnois, your noon appointment, is here to see you.) she commed as Harry smiled and told her to let the big bulky man in.  
  
"Ill call Peter after I see Mr. Harnois," Harry told the pretty blond secretary through the comm. system.  
  
Ron Harnois was a tall, muscular man, with short buzz-cut black hair and chiseled facial features. He was the type that won body building contests; not very smart, but looks were deceiving and if only Harry knew what he was dealing with.  
  
"Serie, alert security to silence all recording devices and cameras here in the office," Harry ordered as Mr. Harnois cocked his head to side and grinned.  
  
"What is the problem, Mr. Osborn, afraid you might lose your comfy pad if anyone finds out your connection to all those robberies?" Ron's deep threatening voice rang through the office, making Harry flinch.  
  
"No, but I should worry about blackmailers and enemies trying to find a trump card over me. I see from the news reports that your idea didn't fail, once again Spider-man is discredited and suspicions of his connections to the Alphabet Gang are raised. I hear you also earned a extra buck or two from the robbery," Harry said as images of Spider-man being destroyed filled his vision. He used to think Spider-man was the greatest but when he had stumbled upon him with his father's lifeless body that admiration turned to hate and loathing. Now Harry would pay or do anything to bring the wall-crawler to his knees, this motivation had dropped the stubborn, young Osborn to new lows. Harnois had been contacted and sent out with a group of mercenaries to pose as a bank robber group.  
  
Supplied with money and weapons, they terrorized the city and dropped hints to Spider-man helping them. Harry's thoughts earned him a cocky grin from the big man in front of him.  
  
"Yes, the device you supplied to us sufficed," Harnois said as Harry frowned at the man's grin.  
  
"I hope no one died in the explosion or for that matter the mission. I believe we agreed the only person that may lose their life is that accursed Spider-man," Harry asked out of compassion and fear for he did not want innocent blood on his hands.  
  
"No, of course not, Mr. Osborn, we don't wish innocent people to get killed in this 'war' of sorts between you and Spider-man." Harnois lied as a smirk appeared on his devious face. Harry looked down at his desk and then smiled to himself. He looked back up at Harnois.  
  
"Good, now where were we? Oh yes....payment," Harry said as Harnois's smile got wider.  
  
He is so naïve; My employer was right on that judgment. This will further his plans and deepen my pockets, the hardened mercenary thought as the two discussed payment and the next move in Harry's little war on the unsuspecting Spider-man.  
  
* * *  
  
Next chaps coming soon!! Till, then, 'Harmful Cure' and I love the reviews!!!  
  
~Sticks~ 


	7. Midday

Seven  
  
1 "Midday"  
  
2  
  
3 Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District  
  
3.1 April 5, 2002  
  
11:32 A.M.  
  
Usagi Tsukino awoke in a cold sweat on the crisp linen sheets of the hospital bed. The nurse had clucked and fussed over her for a while, but in the end made her eat something and allowed her to go back to class. This close to the end of the year, she couldn't miss.  
  
"Usagi!" Naru called, as her blonde friend walked into class. Startled, Usagi looked up and met her friend's gaze, nodded once, and sat down silently. She tried to search out Makoto's eyes, but the tall brunette only met her gaze long enough to convey an intense scorn, then turned back to the blackboard. She tried again with Minako and Ami, but with the same result. Depressed, she slumped against the desk and fought against the tears that threatened to come.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I love you, Usako," Mamoru breathed into her neck as she lay there, content on his shoulder. Her blonde hair spilled around her like a golden halo, making her seem all the more angelic. She nuzzled in a bit closer, then used her arms to push herself up a little and claim his mouth with her own. He deepened the kiss, and pulled her a little closer, to where all he could see was her and all he could smell was her sweet scent.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, meeting her eyes.  
  
"More sure than I have ever been," she said, brushing an ebony strand of hair from his eyes. "I love you," she said, "You're the only man I can ever picture myself with."  
  
And then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, they claimed each other and made love.  
  
* * * *  
  
Short chapter, yeah, I know, with nothing more about what happened...* evil grin* I'll get there....Until then, keep reading and reviewing!!!!  
  
~Sticks~ 


	8. Revealations

1 Author's notes: Thank you for all the reviews!!!!! We certainly appreciate them! And, simply because I can, I'm changing Usagi's puppy to a rust-colored Pomeranian. lol...that author-power...heh heh heh.... And, no, I wasn't stuck, but thank you for your support. Here is, finally, the chapter you've been waiting for.... 'What did Mamoru DO?!' And, then, there will probably only be one more flashback...and the story really heats up from there. Since the chapters are short, that's why there are more of them than normal in a story. And, I've sped things up a bit on my half to bring the two together, because there _is _ a huge plot going on here. ^_^  
  
2 ~Sticks~  
  
3  
  
4 Eight  
  
"Revelations"  
  
4.1 Tokyo, Japan: Juuban District  
  
April 16, 2002  
  
5:42 P.M.  
  
"Goodbye, Usagi," Ikuko said to her daughter, enfolding her in a tight hug. "Come home for holidays, won't you?"  
  
"I will," the blonde promised, holding her mother tightly. Tears threatened to leak from her cerulean orbs, but sheer will was keeping them in place. She looked around, half-heartedly hoping that she would see the Senshi or Mamoru standing there to wish her farewell, but she knew they wouldn't be there. Her little puppy, Sukie, was in an animal carrier and already on the plane. She herself would be boarding shortly.  
  
"Last call, seats 16-29," came the voice of the airport attendant, and Usagi sighed deeply.  
  
"Well," she said, "that's my call. I've gotta go."  
  
"Bye, honey," Kenji said, also embracing her. "Call when you get to New York, will you?"  
  
"I will, Daddy," she said, and waved at her little brother, Shingo.  
  
"Bye, brat," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Bye, Odango Atama," he replied.  
  
With one last loving look at her family, Usagi Tsukino grabbed her parcel and boarded the flight to New York City, America.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I, Usagi Tsukino, got a scholarship to a school in America! I can't wait to tell Mamo-chan...I wonder if our schools are anywhere near each other?" Usagi wondered as she walked down the street. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off her golden hair to make it seem like a shimmering halo. The sky was a light azure, puffy white clouds dotting the horizon. In short, a beautiful Sunday morning.  
  
Usagi pranced along, not a care in the world. Humming to herself, she fingered the ring on her finger, with the white and yellow gold intertwined. All this time she spent worrying about her future, and here it was, smacking her in the face. She grasped her parcel tighter and smiled. She'd planned to surprise Mamoru and take him out for a picnic breakfast in the park. It was supposed to be lunch, but she was excited, and, hey, she got up early, didn't she?  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she called, as she opened up the door to his apartment with her key. She twisted the handle and stepped in, slipping her feet from her slippers to quietly pad across the carpet. Setting the parcel on the counter, she slipped silently through the hall to his bedroom, hoping to catch him asleep. He was so cute when he was asleep! (And didn't know she was watching)  
  
She opened up his bedroom door, and stopped short. Curled up in the bedding, the satin sheets barely covering her chest, was a very familiar black-haired young woman. Her arms fell to her sides, and her mouth hung open.  
  
"MAMORU!!" she cried, "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Mamoru sat up in a hurry, and started to move towards her, but Usagi took a few steps back and fixed him with a cold, hard stare. Betrayal shone on every line and curve of her pretty face, and it took all her willpower to keep from bawling on the spot. The young woman clenched the sheets closer to her body and sat up, staring at Usagi wide-eyed.  
  
"Usagi-chan," she pleaded, "It's not what it looks like! I swear!"  
  
"Rei!" Usagi hissed, her entire body shaking with rage. She walked up, determined, the look of betrayal being replaced with sheer fury. Her hand came up, and slapped Rei across the face to leave a bright red handprint across the priestess's cheek.  
  
"I thought you were my friend," she growled, and spun on her heel to leave.  
  
"Usako!!!" Mamoru called, trying to rush after her and put on pants at the same time.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi cried, "Haven't you hurt me enough?!" She ran through the apartment then, pausing only to fling the parcel back through the house at a pursuing Mamoru. She didn't stop running until she was halfway through Juuban, and came to Motoki's parlor. In truth, she didn't even know why she had come there, but it was the most friendly place she saw, and her heart was breaking.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Motoki said, coming over to inspect the obviously hurting young woman.  
  
"Oh, Motoki-san," Usagi sobbed, "I don't know what to do..." She nearly broke down right there in the middle of the shop. Motoki gently steered her towards a private booth, and instructed his sister to bring her a chocolate shake. Always when they were younger, the first thing to bring a smile to Usagi's face after a wailing episode was a big, very chocolate, milkshake. But Motoki knew, from just one look at her, that this was different. This wasn't the old Usagi-wail when she tripped or someone said something nasty. This was pure heartbreak; of which he had never seen from her before.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" he asked again, "Are you all right?"  
  
"No, Motoki-san," she said, leaning her head on her arms, "I don't know if I'll be alright again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just remembering that fateful morning almost sent Usagi into another fit of tears. It would be a long, probably boring, flight to New York. She couldn't spend her entire life crying, even though it felt as if that was the only thing possible. And she felt so sick...was it jet lag? She'd heard before of nausea and such associated with jet lag, but that normally came after the flight, not during. Was she airsick? But she had passed out a few days ago, too...She felt sick then as well. Maybe it was some wacko virus? The flu, possibly? Hmm...maybe after she got settled she'd look up a doctor.  
  
"Miss?" the attendant asked, holding out a drink tray. Usagi looked up. He brandished the tray, showing Cokes and Pepsis and Mountain Dews. She cocked her head, looking at the choices, and finally bought an iced tea.  
  
"Arigato,*" she said, thanking the flight attendant, who then went on to other customers. Pulling her blanket closer to her, Usagi then snuggled herself against the window and went to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
My longest chap, ne? Well, you finally know what Mamoru did!!! Or did he....? I promise you, things aren't always what they appear, as you should know from my stories!!! (BTW, I also have many other good stories...but I'm also a bit biased. lol) Keep reading, and definitely keep REVIEWING!!!!!!!  
  
Until next time, ~Sticks~ 


	9. Unspoken Words Part I

Co-author's notes: Hey ya'll!! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really keep us going...Don't worry, the two will meet soon, now that Usagi is in New York. ^_~ Oh, and, lemme say this again; nothing is as it seems. Take that all throughout this story! I didn't realize, either, that when I put up chaps. 6 and 7 that I said she'd taken the plane ride...I wasn't thinking, I had just _written _ that chapter, so I guess it was still stuck in my head when I wrote the summary. I'm sorry!!! I wasn't trying to trick or confuse you, I was just being ditzy. lol. Keep reading, keep enjoying, and keep REVIEWING!!!  
  
Until next time, ~Sticks~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine "Unspoken Words, Part I"  
  
7:00 PM  
  
New York City, New York (United States of America)  
  
Brown hair blocked Peter's tired eyes for a moment as he frowned and pulled the screen door open. His hair, still wet from a shower, hung low and left a dampness on his fingers as he pulled a few clumped strands out of the way.  
  
I need a haircut or soon I may have a ponytail sticking out the back of my mask, Peter joked as he knocked on the door, forgetting he had a spare key. Several hours had passed since the botched capture of the dubbed "alphabet gang" and the explosion that almost killed Spider-man and the bank tellers, but Peter still got a chill down his spine every time he thought about how close he came to dying.  
  
What would happen if I died?. How would Aunt May handle that and find out that I'm Spider man? he thought as paranoid thoughts of his mother figure stood at his grave weeping.  
  
Every villain would be after her! Who would be there to protect frail Aunt May? A cold sweat appeared on his forehead, which he didn't realize. Peter pulled those thoughts away and tried to cheer himself.  
  
"Well, at least I could get some sleep, he joked to himself as he checked his reflection in the window and realized that he had the key.  
  
"I had the key the entire time.....I feel so stupid," he said to himself as he pulled out before said key and unlocked the green front door. Unbeknownst to Peter, his makeup was running and the numerous marks and bruises he had could be seen.  
  
The tiny home of Aunt May was pleasant and smelled like cinnamon and sugar. Faint smoke and steam emerged every so often along with a gentle hum and cheerful chatter from the kitchen as Peter closed the door. Nervous steps brought him halfway through the living room but were stopped by the sudden appearance of Aunt May.  
  
"Peter, I see you made it on time. Good, go wash your hands dear," she said , pulling close and giving him a kiss that Peter wiped off as a soft inquisitive voice came from the kitchen, which also housed the dining room table.  
  
"May? Is that Peter? How odd that he is on time for once." Aunt Watson, Mary Jane's aunt and close friend to Aunt May, said as a giggle erupted from both her and another familiar person's voice.  
  
MJ is here! You idiot, of course she is here, Aunt May and Miss Watson have been trying to hook us up ever since Gwen .....since... his mind became blocked by the thought of her death, after all this time he was still not over her and her death.  
  
Aunt May didn't let him stand there too long before she started shooing him into the bathroom to wash up. The old lady wore a brown short sleeved dress that went down to her ankles and was complemented with a pair of black pumps. Aunt May closed the door behind Peter and the smile she had was erased by a look of worry. She turned to return to the kitchen and walked off, commenting on the fact that he had marks and bruises over his face.  
  
"Boy is always getting into hurt," she muttered to herself.  
  
Peter checked the door to see if it was locked and then sat down on the seat-covered toilet. Looking up at the mirror, Peter almost let out a pitiful cry; all the make up was smeared and streaked. He shot up off the toilet, looked around the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and then wiped off the rest of the make up.  
  
I wonder how long its been like that..? Why didn't Aunt May say anything? he thought with a startled look in the mirror. He saw the lipstick impression of Aunt May's lips on his cheek and he slapped his sweaty forehead.  
  
Oh no, I wiped my face off when Aunt May kissed me. I'm doomed by the old Parker luck once again, he thought as he built up the courage to go out. What was Miss Watson and MJ going to say when he walked in there with all those scars?  
  
Damn Harry, I could have got the non smearing kind if you had called back in time, Peter thought as he sat back down on the toilet seat. Paranoia hit him hard as he cupped his chin in his right hand.  
  
"what am I going to do?! What am I going to say?!" he said aloud as a idea came to mind. He began to calm slightly as a smile appeared on his face and he rubbed a smug of makeup off his right cheek.  
  
  
  
The trio of women sat waiting for Peter, all eager to see what May's remarks were about. Aunt Watson sat across from May and was trying to figure out the cryptic thoughts of her best friend.  
  
"Why do you have that look on your face Anna Watson? I do say, I never give looks like that, young lady!" the old aunt joked as both laughed. The two had met right after Mary Jane and her family had moved in beside them, and had become fast friends. It was Miss Watson and Peter that had helped her through Ben's death, but Anna's friendship had pulled the friend through the dark times. Anna smiled and laughed.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out why your boy has been in the bathroom for ten minutes. Some of us would like to...." she got out before a look of confusion painted across her face.  
  
"Peter Parker?! Why is your face all beat up?" she asked as Peter entered the room and took a seat opposite the lovely Mary Jane who gave him a grin that made him melt in his shoes.  
  
"Yeah, Tiger...why is your face all beat up?" MJ asked with a glint in her eye that made him nervous. Peter shrugged off the look and smiled at Miss Watson.  
  
"Oh, its okay Miss Watson. I was taking pics of that bank robbery today, you know the one that blew up today? When it blew up we had to duck. A police officer helped me, but I got all scratched up. I put on some make up to hide the marks, but I guess it didn't help." Peter used a little white lie to cover his tracks but it seemed that MJ wasn't buying it and she rolled her eyes. The already nervous Peter almost jumped up and ran out of the room, that eye rolling made him paranoid again.  
  
Nah...she doesn't, couldn't figure that out,.....never.....yeah right. Does she? he thought to himself as Aunt May and Anna shook their heads and noted that they indeed had watched it on the news.  
  
"Well, you know they say Spider-man was behind it. To cover up his tracks, they say," Miss Watson said as Peter took a look at Aunt May.  
  
"That horrible Spider-man... I should whack him with my umbrella next time I see him...They say he is always here in Forest Hills, so maybe he lives here? " she said as Peter put his head down for a second and told himself that May's heart problems couldn't take him telling her the truth.  
  
Mary Jane coughed and got the tables attention, smiling and blushing at Peter she winked and made him nose dive in paranoia.  
  
" Well, we should eat. I bet everyone is starving", Mary Jane said at the perfect time and the others agreed. Peter began to dish himself up some food and tried so hard not to drop the dish, his hands were shaking.  
  
She makes me so nervous....I cant stop the shaking, he thought as they all dug into the beautiful dinner that May had made for them all. 


	10. Unspoken Words Part II

Chapter 9 part 2 (Unspoken Words-Meanwhile)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
New York City, New York (United States of America)  
  
  
  
Being patient wasn't what Ron Harnois did best; in fact he didn't think that "patience" was in his vocabulary. His dry, rigid hands gripped the shine-less door handle and pulled it open as he thought this over. His always alert and suspicious brown eyes spied his crew playing poker in the center of the darkened warehouse. His disdain and hatred towards games of chance showed as he snorted and pulled the door shut behind him closed. For five years now, Harnois had been a mercenary; killing and hurting people for money. His most recent employer was his first supervillain job and he was enjoying it. The only real drag to it he had found was the secrecy, masks, and superheroes.  
  
Only thing I wish is that I could see his face...damn fishbowl covers everything was Ron's thought on that matter. The job was to go to Harry Osborn, president of Oscorp and offer him assistance in discrediting Spider- Man. This, Harnois didn't have a problem with, it was the second part that irritated him: He had to form a four-man crew and split up the money Osborn gave him into shares of four. Harnois was greedy; he always had been and did not deny that aspect of his life so he dwelt on this part of the deal a lot.  
  
Boss doesn't want me to earn more than what I'm getting from him. I will just kill the rest and take their cuts when this job is over he thought as he laughed softly to himself. It was a sinister, evil laugh and some people had told him that it scared them; Harnois would just laugh more when they told him that.  
  
The closest to the approaching leader was a man known only as "Soil", why they called the buff two hundred pound black man that only he knew. His bald head gleamed under the one light that hung down in the warehouse to illuminate the table and a few feet from it. On his left was "Bull" a large three-hundred and fifty-six pound Texan who's long read beard touched his fat gut, he was their weapons and surveillance expert and the bane of their eating. The man disgusted by Bull eating a large chili covered hotdog with extra relish and onions to the far left was the final member of the four-man team: Brian Verdes. The brown-eyed and haired twenty-something was somewhat of a prodigy in the thieving business. Some even claimed he sold his soul to acquire his unnatural talent.  
  
Brian looked up as Harnois coughed to get their attention, but Verdes was the first to speak when all had their attention on their "leader."  
  
"Harnois, tell Bull over here that other people have stomachs." The young man half joked as Bull went red and glared at Brian.  
  
"Well, if the little gnat would like food then he can go to another flower," the stupid southerner said as Verdes laughed out loud.  
  
"BEES.... bees take the nectar from flowers. GNATS live off of trash like you. Besides...I'm too disgusted by your eating to think about anything that concerns nutrition," he said to Bull as the large man kicked his chair out for his way and glared at Brian, who sat there unflinching.  
  
"Do you want to repeat that, gnat?!!!" he growled as Soil looked at Harnois and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Both have been fightin' since ya went to see the boss," the fearsome man with dark green eyes said to the now annoyed Harnois.  
  
Brian kept his position holding his cards and moved his eyes in Bulls direction for a slight second and looked away.  
  
"Bull, sit down or I will shove that chili dog down your throat, break your nose, and let you drown and choke on your cherished food...then eating will be hard," Verdes said as Bull lifted his free hand up to bash the brave thief but was stopped by Harnois pounding the table.  
  
"Hey you big ape! Cut it out NOW!" The gray-haired Harnois growled as Verdes grinned.  
  
"That goes for you as well Verdes. I don't care if you're our grease man...I will kill you myself." he said as Verdes smiled and put his cards down.  
  
"Okay boss," both said as Bull took up his over-turned chair up right and sat back down, sulking.  
  
Brian Verdes was younger than all these men but his mind was sharper then theirs. He told himself this every moment he sat with them, cheated them, and laughed at or with them. The only one he liked was Harnois, but the older man was no role model...and being suspicious of him didn't help. Besides, he only saw Brian as a scruffy 'run of the mill' thief, another kid trying to be famous. Brian was no 'run of the mill' thief, in fact he was the son of a corrupt cop and his IQ rivaled several of his former teachers. The rest didn't know that Brian's high IQ made him arrogant and holier than thou; this nature of his had earned him an outcast status in school and forced him to be friends with the geeks and not with the group his father wished him to be in, the "in-crowd." He loathed himself at times; in fact, his hatred for his own genius was one of the reasons for him dropping out of high school, a move that shocked friends and family.  
  
All 'cause my father...don't worry pops. I'll make you see how smart I really am, he thought, his thoughts now muddled and confused over the years.  
  
Brian's father believed his son to be insane; a comment the young Verdes had heard every once in a while when the old man hit the bottle. Maybe it was his own genius that made him a little mad, but all Brian wanted was a salvation or redemption for himself. The only person that had ever looked up to him had been his little brother, Henry, but he was gone. Brian figured it was Henry's tragic death that had caused his fall from grace. His senior year of high school had begun and young Henry was with Brian and his two friends, Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, as they went to the park to work on Henry's throwing arm since their father had refused to help. Henry's love for baseball fueled the young boy to play ball. Brian was a mentor to the boy, helping the boy get good grades so when the time came, Henry could play for the school's team.  
  
As usual, Peter bailed out early, something that had become frequent during the first of the year. Brian had figured it had to do with his uncle's death. The day had been so good up to that point, sunny and warm. It was a good day till the plaguing nightmare appeared. A large hulking creature had appeared suddenly, crashing down the park and attacking its inhabitants. The hero of the day, Spider-man, had to come and fight it; the large widespread battle had destroyed a large section of the park and mortally wounded Henry. Spider-man had been successful in capturing the monster but the big screw up was Henry, who died a day later of brain damage and massive internal bleeding. A tear almost came from his right eye but he stopped it...  
  
Grown men don't cry.... that's what pops said, he thought.  
  
Brian's day dreaming earned him a poker chip to the head.  
  
"Hey kid, listen up when I'm talking," Harnois growled as Bull snickered like the mindless lackey that he was.  
  
If I was to pick them off one by one...he would go first...too trusting Brian thought as Harnois told Bull to "shut up" and caused the obese southerner to bow his head and shift around in his chair, staying quiet.  
  
"I talked to the Boss and he gave us our next gig...along with this," Harnois said as he tossed three shares of money on the table, which were gone in a second. Bull looked at Harnois and glared at Verdes.  
  
"He tried to grab mine..." Bull said as Verdes rolled his eyes and flicked the fat man off. Harnois held Bull in place as he went on.  
  
"The only problem or "drawback" is that we have to wait a few days till we hit the next place, so I want you to go out and have some fun...do your own thing," he said as Bull bellowed happily.  
  
"I met me a pretty blonde on Reese Street, I want to break that girl," he said with a laugh as Harnois slammed the table and made a poker chip bounce into Bull's mouth.  
  
"Good shot Harnois," Verdes said  
  
"Shut up, Brian. I want to hear what he has to say," Soil commented.  
  
"Wekdslka...mdifsois.... ouch," Bull groaned as he pulled the poker chip from his enlarged front tooth gap.  
  
"I don't care what you do. Just don't get caught and don't spend it all..." he said as he finished the order in his mind.  
  
'Cause I want to steal your shares and kill you myself.  
  
A smile hit Harnois's mouth, a smile that made Brian suddenly freeze up and fear the man before him.  
  
Remember not to trust anyone, Brian a little X-files slogan went through his head and took the seriousness out of his thought but he was still worried. Harnois caught the movement and smiled; he was scaring the little boy.  
  
"Here is the plan," Harnois started as the four closed in together like a football team huddling. A caped person could be seen looking down upon them from high above, and his helmet held an evil smile from the sight. 


	11. Fractured Hearts and First Meetings

Chapter 10 "Fractured Hearts and First Meetings" New York City, New York (United States of America) 9:45 PM (Eastern Time)  
  
Some called New York City "the City that never sleeps" and "the big Apple". Tourists always puzzled over these two phrases when they came to the large city. The "never sleeps" part was true since even though some shops closed, others remained open or opened later at night. Street vendors took over when fancy and low-class fast food restaurants closed for the evenings. Nightclubs generally opened around midnight, giving a haven to the adventurous, wild, and insomnia driven crowd. No one really understood the "Big Apple" phrase but always made something up when a dimwitted tourist approached with the question. So far tonight Peter Parker and his date, Mary Jane Watson had not been bothered by the numerous tourists but the night was still young so to speak. An hour had past since both departed from the home of Peter's aunt and went exploring. Numerous clubs had been visited and bars hung out in. Not much of drinkers, the duo found themselves walking the still busy streets of New York City, looking for fun. The two held hands as they walked past a pair of Chinese tourists who were begging for someone to take a picture of them in front of Times Square. A quick glance and nod from MJ allowed Peter to break away to help them. MJ stood and watched as Peter negotiated a plan and picture with the jittery tourists. A smile crossed her face as Peter told the people to move over, which the people mistook for "CHEESE". In half broken English the Pair hugged each other and bared their sparkling white teeth, Peter slapped his forehead in frustration. Mary Jane laughed loud enough for Peter to play glare at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi, being Usagi, was hungry. Scooping up her puppy, Sukie, and setting her inside a large, woven handbag, she decided to take her chances on the streets of New York City. Of course, living in Tokyo had prepared her for big city life. It wasn't all that different, except there were more cars and less buses, and that everyone was speaking English, not Japanese. She could speak English, and speak it well, but it was obviously not perfect, and you could tell it wasn't her first language. She had discovered a talent for languages when she had first been forced to learn English at Juuban High. Whether it came from her love of talking or a hearkening back to her days as Princess Serenity when learning the languages of Silver Millennium was a necessity, she wasn't sure, but she was willing to bet on the latter. So she searched around for a nice Japanese restaurant; she wasn't quite willing to be open-minded about the American cuisine when she was so hungry. She strolled along the sidewalk; she had found her apartment a few hours before and had promptly taken a nap. Eyes alight with curiosity, Usagi stared at all the different people and sights, and took in all the unusual sounds and smells. It was strange, being Japanese in a city of Americans, even if being blonde made her seem more American than Japanese. She sighed. Why was she being so introspective? It wasn't like her at all. It was probably the hunger, she mused. And she was sure she stuck out in the crowd; even if she was only five foot (during the last few years of high school she sprouted four inches) she could tell it wasn't common for a woman to have hair well down to her ankles drawn up into 'odangos'. Suddenly, Sukie began barking uncontrollably. Her Senshi's sense going crazy, Usagi spun around to see a big, burly man who grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Usagi dropped the handbag with Sukie, who immediately leapt out and started attacking her mistress' assailant. The man slapped the dog, sending it to the ground with an audible yelp. "Sukie!!!" Usagi cried, as the man cupped a hand over her mouth. Infuriated, Usagi bit his fingers and spun around to give him a high kick to the nose. "Damn BITCH!" the man yelled, holding his now-broken nose. He grabbed a knife from his pocket, and bore down on the petite blonde. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, bitch," he snarled, advancing upon her. A little afraid, she took a few steps back, her chest rising up and down with every heavy breath she took. Her blue eyes narrowed at the thug, who was still advancing. She shivered at the heavy smell of alcohol that clung to him, as well as the stench of body odor and the many layers of dirt and grime. "You won't TOUCH me!!" Usagi cried, eyes flashing. She raised her fists in a defensive position, staring him down. He leered at her, swaying with drunkenness. Then, in a flash, he leapt, the deadly blade mere centimeters from her throat. "Help!!!" she cried, "Please! Somebody!!"  
  
Peter was tired, fatigue was trying to take over his body but the happiness he felt when he was around Mary Jane made him decide to skip sleep. So far the night out had been good for the usually social-handicap Peter and it seemed right for them to be out like this together. Peter's mind was wrecked though; he debated whether to tell Mary Jane about how he truly felt. He had lied many times before to protect the redhead but it didn't seem to match his actions. I need to tell her but I don't want her to get harmed or worse.... die like Gwen. He thought as the Chinese couple thanked him with hugs and praises in Chinese. A wave and nod came from the blushing Peter as he moved back to the laughing Mary Jane. Peter was too nice, least that is what he thought. Some mistook that for being perfect but in no way was Peter Parker "perfect". Peter was very self-aware of himself and was his own worst enemy, his past failures always plaguing him as he swung through life. Peter's self-doubting was put on hold as Mary Jane frowned at him.  
  
"What is wrong Peter?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, stopping the couple for a moment. Peter looked at the hand and frowned himself. "Nothing, just thinking" Peter said after a long pause which caused Mary Jane to pull away. "About her?....about Gwen? Peter, I cant compete with a ghost," Mary Jane snapped as she looked away from the man she loved, shocked at her outburst. "No, well sort of, I don't know," he said as a hidden tear went down Mary Jane's hidden face. I can't compete with a ghost, not a beautiful one like Gwen. She was so much more beautiful than me...man I need a cigarette. Mary Jane thought as she dug in her purse for her pack of cigarettes. The gorgeous redhead had started smoking about a year ago, stress went away when she smoked.... so did her problems. She knew she was killing herself but she didn't care...Peter didn't, or did he? She couldn't figure out the man next to her. Peter saw Mary Jane's search for the cancer sticks and felt a lump fall into his throat. I have to tell her, she is killing herself.... killing herself cause I cant get over Gwen. He thought as he grimaced. "MJ....I.....MJ, I want you...." He said as Mary Jane lifted her head to look at Peter's attempt to grasp the words he wanted and needed to say. Fighting the Rhino was easier than this.....damn I can't swing away from this now, Peter thought as he looked at the beautiful face in front of him. "What do you want?" Mary Jane asked as she hoped it was what she wanted to hear; she bent closer towards his face. "I want..." He started to say as they both pulled closer to each other. It looked as if they would kiss but a sharp cry made them pull back and Peter groaned. Why can't I ever win? he thought to himself, as the cry got louder.  
  
"HELP!!!.....PLEASE SOMEBODY!"  
  
Peter looked at Mary Jane and found that his sudden movement towards the cry didn't shake her. I wonder.... he thought I hope he doesn't figure that I know... Mary Jane thought with a frown.  
  
A few blocks over, Usagi was fighting a losing battle. She may have been Sailor Moon, but she wasn't transformed and was still only a petite five- foot Japanese woman lost in the streets of New York City. She kicked and punched and fought with everything in her, but while she was beginning to tire, her attacker was not. Sukie still lay on the pavement; she was breathing, so Usagi knew she was still alive. Meanwhile, her assailant had grabbed her roughly and shoved her into a deserted alley. There was no one around, no one to cry out to for help. Usagi knew this was the end for her; to die here, alone and friendless, just another nameless blonde beauty stupid enough to be alone in New York after the sun went down. It was funny, she mused; somehow she had always imagined her death at the hands of a youma or another Dark creature, not at those of a common criminal. As Sailor Moon, she had fought against plenty of horrors not of this world.... and it wasn't enough. She was going to die here, and the people she loved most would never know what had happened. * * * * * *  
  
"IIIIEEEE!!!" came the shrill cry from the sapphire-haired Senshi of Water and Ice, as a youma shot power at her that she couldn't dodge. It hit her, black lightening coursing through her veins and causing her back to arch and an endless scream escape her lips. Sailor Mercury fell to the ground then, one arm dangling limp at her side, before consciousness left her. "Mercury!!!" the other Senshi cried, rushing to their fallen comrade. Conspicuously, one was missing; the loud and beautiful Sailor Moon. While Sailor Venus gently grasped and protected Mercury, the others took the fight to the youma.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!!!" came the loud voice of the Senshi of Mars, Hino Rei. Her raven hair reached to the middle of her thigh, surrounding her brilliant red fuku as an equally brilliant flame arrow shot from her fingers, hitting its target. The youma shuddered at the intense pain of the scorching fire.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" the bright green of the Senshi of Jupiter's attack also hit its intended target, weakening it even more.  
  
Meanwhile, Tsukino Usagi was still held tight in Motoki's embrace at the arcade. She had cried almost nonstop for the past few hours, chocolate shake untouched. It hurt Motoki to see her cry like this; she had cried many times before, of course, but this was different. This wasn't the shrill wail for attention she usually gave. Here, she made hardly any sound. The only noise was the occasional hitch for breath, and if you didn't see the continual bobbing of her shoulders and the great wet spot on Motoki's apron you might have mistook it for laughter. Then her communicator went off. She stood up from Motoki and wiped her tears from her eyes. "Arigato, Motoki-san," she said, sniffing. "I have to go now." Without waiting for a response, she ran out the door an into Tokyo's night.  
  
"Moon Eternal!!" she called, as soon as she knew there was no one around, "MAKE-UP!!!!" A brilliant stream of ribbons and feathers consumed her body until she was no longer Tsukino Usagi, but Eternal Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice.  
  
When she came upon the scene, it was of an unconscious Mercury held by a sobbing Venus and the other Senshi barely holding their own against a youma. Lately they had been getting some youma, but not really that strong and seemingly without a leader or unifying force. They normally were a piece of cake to defeat. When she saw Mercury, Sailor Moon nearly fell to the ground in shock.  
  
"Mercury?" she asked, lip quivering. Her greatest fear was that one of her loved ones would die a death she couldn't protect them from, or couldn't bring them back from with the help of the Ginzuishou. And here, it looked as if her nightmare had become reality.  
  
"We could use some help, oh _great _ leader," Mars snapped, indicating the youma. Shocked, and the pain of seeing Mars in bed with Mamoru earlier still stung deep. She could barely nod, but she pulled out the Moon Tier.  
  
"Silver Moon!!! Crystal Power Kiss!!!!" she called, degrading the creature to dust. She then ran over to her fallen friend.  
  
"Ami?" she asked, sobbing, voice cracking. "Ami?!"  
"She's alive," Venus said coldly, "No thanks to you."  
"Where were you?!" Jupiter demanded, "If you had been here we could have finished that thing off without Mercury getting hurt! As it is, she's half dead!!!"  
Shocked and hurt, Sailor Moon took a few steps back. "But-but---" she tried, choking on the words as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Oh, look," Mars said sarcastically, "Odango Atama's crying. Show me something I _haven't _ seen."  
Sailor Moon buried her face in her hands and fled. * * * * * *  
  
And when she was brought back to reality, all she saw was this petty, drunken thug, who was dirty and putrid, trying to force himself on her with his blade. What he wanted she had given to Mamoru, only to see him break her heart. And this man, he was going to use her, and then kill her. She almost wept.  
  
"Help me," she said, voice weak, "Somebody....please...."  
  
Peter came running around the corner in a dead run, his short hair blew back and forth as he pushed farther. He saw the man knelt over the girl holding a knife to her throat. I don't have enough time to change, I guess Peter Parker will be the hero of the day Peter quipped as he stopped right behind the thug. The man was twice the size of the small compact Parker and obviously lifted weights. "Hey you, why don't you pick on someone your own size" He said dropping into his usual cocky superhero attitude. He knew that he would have to hold back on some of the hits he would land and take a few hits to make it look like he was normal. The girl's long blond hair covered her face as the man looked up at Parker and gave an evil grin. "Uh oh" Peter said, keeping in character for the gathering crowd at the edge of the alley, and at the edge of the safety area. This is going to be interesting Peter thought to himself.  
  
Mary Jane followed behind Peter as best she could in high heels but fell behind before he hit the alleyway. She suddenly felt a horrible fear in her stomach over this situation. He will be all right.... nothing will hurt him...he has faced worse than this she thought as she saw a crowd form around the alleyway, blocking her view of the impending brawl. "Let me through...dammit..." she cried as the crowd got larger and larger as did her fear for her love.  
  
Peter ducked as the big man aimed his massive right hook towards the smaller man's face, hoping that he didn't move too fast. The poorly lit alley was not very wide and made fighting all the more harder for both, something Peter was trying to use for his advantage. "Listen, if you just give up now and run away, I wont hurt you," Peter quipped as the bigger man crashed his fist on a trashcan that Peter had side stepped from. "Hell no...I'm gonna crush you like a bug," the tattooed man bellowed as a couple cheers and jeers went through the watching crowd. The crowd was getting larger and soon a cop would notice the commotion. Then I can let this idiot get himself put in jail, Peter thought as his thinking caused him to take a hit to the stomach. "Owh" Peter wheezed as some people booed.  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi gasped, struggling to her feet. Once there, she glared at the man, whom she had lovingly dubbed "Tattoo." Anger flashed across her pretty features, and she hefted a nearby metal lid from an unused trash can. She swung it, crashing the tin into Tatoo's head. He bellowed in pain and stumbled back a few paces before turning his ire back to the petite Usagi.  
  
"Hey, baka!!!" she yelled, as the man turned to her and growled. She smirked. "Yeah, you! And baka means 'idiot,' by the way, and that suits you perfectly!" He lunged between her and Peter again, but she was prepared this time and leaped nimbly out of his way.  
  
"Don't you have something better to do than pick on helpless women?!" she demanded furiously, "I won't forgive you!"  
  
Peter looked at the foreign woman with an expression of incredulity. Just what was she thinking? Apparently Mr. Tattoo wasn't extraordinarily thrilled with being insulted by a mouthy young woman, as he started staggering back at her, still reeling from her attack with the trash can lid. The policemen suddenly breaking through the crowd spared Peter further action. Two of the officers clutched Tattoo, cuffing him and leading him away, while the third came over to talk to Usagi and Peter.  
  
"You okay there, miss?" he asked Usagi, who nodded quietly.  
  
"H-hai...I mean, yes, sir, thank you," she said softly, her soulful blue eyes slightly downcast. Content with her answer, the cop raked his gaze over her one last time before clapping Peter on the shoulder.  
  
"Mighty good of you, son," he said as he walked off into the night.  
  
Free of the responsibility of protecting her, Peter was able to look at Usagi clearly for the first time. Even under the harsh artificial light of New York City, there was no denying this woman's elegant beauty. It shone in her exquisitely chiseled face, in the graceful way she held herself, in the shining spun-gold hair that dusted her ankles, but mostly in the deep, expressive blue of her eyes. What kept his attention, however, was her stunning resemblance to a woman from his past, a woman he had buried.  
  
Without thinking, he blurted out the first thing that came to his stunned mind:  
  
"Gwen??!" The small blonde woman turned up to him, her wide sapphire eyes scanning him concernedly. He suddenly found himself feeling foolish. This woman wasn't Gwen...he knew that.  
  
"I am sorry," Usagi apologized, her insightful gaze seeing far too much. "I am not Gwen. My name is Tsu- I mean, Usagi Tsukino." She smiled warmly, and bowed at him. "Many thanks for saving me."  
  
It was odd, being bowed to by this woman...Usagi, was her name? She was decidedly foreign then...probably Asian, judging from her accent and the sound of her name.  
  
"Er...You're welcome...." He was unaware of the strange look Mary Jane was giving him from the sidelines, as the woman bowed at him again.  
  
"I will not forget your kindness. Good evening," that said, she turned, gathered up her purse and her puppy, and quickly walked away. While she seemed the epitome of foreign grace and culture to the crowd, she was incredibly nervous. The true reason to her quick exit was the bright blush creeping across her cheekbones, eerily reminiscent of her early teenage years. She shook her head, trying to will the color to fade from her face, but it was no use.  
  
He has the most beautiful eyes... she thought, then caught herself. Stop it, Usagi! Don't even go there!  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long! Hope this makes up for some of it. RL kinda floored me there for a while, and then my partner kinda quit on this story...but I'm back. Just don't expect the Spidey parts to be as good as they were. That's his expertise'.  
  
Sticks 


End file.
